


Beneath The Fireworks

by eximicus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human AU, I dont know what I'm doing tbh, M/M, Warning for curse words, happy new year 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eximicus/pseuds/eximicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones had been in love with Arthur Kirkland, the school's student council President since a long time ago, but he didn’t have the courage to tell Arthur that he loved him. It’s New Year’s Eve, and Alfred planned to confess to Arthur tonight, no matter what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Leiche for the prompt! happy new year 2016 everyone!!!

Alfred stared at the calendar on his desk anxiously. ’December 31, 2015’ was printed on it with black ink and big size for the purpose of telling everyone who saw it that it was the New Year’s Eve today.

Finally, the big day had arrived.

You see, Alfred F. Jones had a really big crush on Arthur Kirkland, the famous student council President who had a pair of two big and bushy eyebrows. Most people hated him because of his personality, but Alfred found himself somewhat drawn to Arthur. He loved everything about Arthur, even his eyebrows which often got mocked by everybody. He loved it when Arthur blushed, the red hues decorating his face perfectly and the way he pouted was adorable. But Alfred loved Arthur the most when the Brit smiled.

It was like seeing an angel smile. Arthur’s face was calm and peaceful, and Alfred liked it.

What made Alfred fall in love with Arthur in the first place? People often wondered. The popular boy obviously deserved someone better instead of the grumpy and annoying student council president. Surely there was nothing interesting one could find from Arthur. But no—Alfred F. Jones had a different opinion.

It all started back then when Alfred was still a freshman one year ago. Alfred F. Jones was known as the school’s most popular boy, the captain of the soccer club, often had girls flirting around him from time to time. He obviously had a lot of friends and everyone wanted to befriend him. He made jokes and smiled a lot, but no one never really knew that Alfred F. Jones, the school’s most popular boy, suffered from depression. Main reason was because of family problems.

It was just an act. A mask that he wore almost every time, smiling here and there but his heart screamed the otherwise. He was lonely. Alfred almost attempted suicide some time ago, but luckily, Arthur stepped in.

That was the first time Alfred met Arthur at the school’s rooftop when he was about to jump and end his life where Arthur stepped in, surprising the popular American and messing up with his suicide plan. But that was a story for another time. They became friends and Alfred had never felt more grateful in his life.

To sum everything up, Alfred F. Jones was madly in love with Arthur Kirkland and he had made plans to confess to the Brit on New Year’s Eve, no matter what happened.

Which was actually today.

Alfred took a deep breath nervously and glanced at the clock hung on the wall. It was 4.30 in the afternoon and Alfred was already as anxious as ever. He managed to make Arthur agree to spend the New Year’s Eve with him somehow and see the fireworks together. That still felt like a miracle to Alfred himself.

“What should I do?!” The American muttered, ruffling his hair nervously as he marched back and forth inside his room. He bit his lower lip and soon, a desperate sigh escaped his lips freely. Failed to calm himself down, Alfred threw his body to the bed and a soft thud echoed inside his room. “Oh my God—I’m so frustrated!”

The teenager stared absent-mindedly at the wall covered with Captain America posters. Alfred was a long time fan, probably the biggest fan Steve Rogers ever had. Ever since he was little, Alfred had always admired superheroes and at one point in his life, decided that he would become a superhero himself in the future. He even considered himself a hero and Arthur as his damsel in distress (secretly). Which was actually quite embarrassing.

Alfred blinked several times, watching Captain America’s expression intensely and burnt the image into his brain. _What do superheroes usually do when they’re preparing for a date with their love interests?_ Alfred thought, racking his brain for ideas to calm his fast-beating heart. _Come on, Alfred—you can do this! Hell, if only the idea of meeting Arthur later freak the hell outta you like this, how will you confess to him that you love him?!_

“Crap! I forgot about it!”

His body tensed up in a sudden. _Confession_. Right, he had completely forgotten about that. “Shit shit shit shit shit.” Alfred cursed under his breath and sprung out of his bed in just split seconds. He hadn’t even prepared his speech for the confession! Running as fast as a lightning towards his study desk, Alfred ripped a paper quickly from his notebook and snatched a pen lying on top of the table before drumming his fingers against the wooden table furiously.

Nothing. Nothing crossed his mind at all. It was blank.

Empty, useless brain.

Minutes started to pass and before Alfred knew it, it had been an hour since he grabbed his pen and started racking his brain for ideas to write his confession speech.

“Aaaaah! I don’t even know where to start!” Alfred bit the top of his pen, freaking out because in just a couple of hours, he’s going to meet Arthur and he hadn’t had any preparations whatsoever to confess his love for the Brit.

The young American buried his head on his table, feeling hopeless. It was a futile effort. He didn’t know what to do. True, he had girls falling head-over-heels for him, but Alfred had never been in a relationship before. He never had girlfriends and thus, didn’t know how to confess. Alfred F. Jones had no idea on how should he tell Arthur Kirkland that he loved him.

“This is not good. Extremely not good.” Alfred muttered to himself in a slightly worried tone. “I should look for help from my backups!” His gaze fell on his cellphone that was on his bed, thinking if that was a really good idea. But then again, he had accomplished nothing by himself. Alfred slid over to his bed and grabbed the phone before opening the phone book and searched for a certain name that, hopefully, could help him in this situation.

“I don’t think calling him will help, though.” He whispered to himself as his fingers scrolled through the phone book swiftly. “Ah—but I have done nothing for hours. Usually, heroes look for their backups help when they encountered this kind of situation!” Silence. The American took a deep breath.

“Well—here goes nothing, then.”

Alfred dialed the number. 

* * *

 

“ _Ohonhonhon~ Alfred, mon ami!_ ”

“Uh, hello Francis!” Alfred replied the greeting quickly, his voice was quite energetic but a worried tone could be heard faintly, silently wondering why did he choose to call Francis instead of his Japanese friend, Kiku. “Are you, uh… Busy right now?”

“ _Non, non_.” Francis replied, but Alfred could hear a faint giggling sound in the background. Well, it looked like Francis had a guest. A girl, apparently. “ _It’s unusual for you to call me. Did something happen?_ ”

Silence. Alfred bit his lower lip as he gave a thought to his decision again. Francis was one of Arthur’s closest friends. Well—not really a friend, perhaps friend-enemy might be a better phrase to describe the relationship of the two. Surely, the Frenchman could help him, right? “Look, I need your help.”

“ _My help?_ ” Francis snickered. “ _How surprising. So apparently the hero has finally decided to look for help?_ ”

“Francis, I’m being serious here.”

“ _Oui, oui_. _So, how can I help you this time? How to confess to Arthur, perhaps?_ ”

Bullseye.

Alfred stared at the phone, frowning. Just what the hell was Francis? Some sort of a mind reader? Or did he guess that just now and was lucky because his answer was right? Alfred never knew. The American stayed silent.

“ _I’m right, aren’t I?_ ” Francis sounded proud. Too proud, if Alfred could say so. “ _Well, in case you’re wondering how I know about that, your actions are clearly stating that you’re attracted to that rosbif, mon ami_. _Not only me. Almost everyone know, except he himself._ ”

‘Your actions are clearly stating that you’re attracted to that rosbif.’ Wow, was he _that_ obvious? Or wait—did Francis just indirectly say that Arthur was stupid because he didn’t realize that Alfred was in love with him?

“Am I that obvious?” Alfred asked, unconsciously shrugging even though Francis couldn’t see it.

There was a noisy sound following his question, but Alfred could faintly hear French being spoken over the phone. “ _If staring almost every time at him until all of us feel slightly uncomfortable can be considered as ‘I love you’, then yes,_ ” was the answer he received from Francis.

“Well, sorry for staring almost every time until all of you feel slightly uncomfortable. It’s not my fault he’s so damn gorgeous, okay? I can’t help it!” Alfred sulked slightly, defending himself. “So, you have any idea on how to confess to him?”

“ _Alfred, mon ami! I’m from France, the country of love—of course I know everything that is associated to l’amour!_ ”

“Tell me then!” He started to whine, a little bit annoyed because he’s nervous as hell and Francis was not helping him at all until now. “It feels like I’m gonna go crazy soon.”

“ _Seeing how clueless Arthur can get from time to time, there’s only one thing you can do_.” Francis muttered and Alfred held his breath unconsciously. The atmosphere turned tense and serious and the American teen felt the nervousness hitting him again like a wave. He waited for Francis’ answer as he drummed his fingers against the fabric of his jeans, occasionally taking deep breaths to calm his heart that started racing since long time ago.

“ _Tell him straight to his face that you love him. He’d prefer it if you say it with your own childish style. I wish you the best of luck, mon ami_.” 

* * *

 

Alfred cursed in annoyance as he kicked the pebble on the road furiously. Well, he wasn’t exactly angry, though. He was just annoyed and frustrated and the most important thing, he was nervous. Extremely nervous as hell.

Calling Francis certainly didn’t help at all, thank you very much. Of course he would have to tell Arthur that he _loved_ him! And what was that, calling him childish…

“This is really bad.” Alfred tightened the scarf around his neck, adjusting it so that it felt comfortable for him. The snow had stopped falling since two days ago, but it was still just a few degrees more before it hit zero. Alfred’s mind went blank before Arthur popped into it.

Ah, Arthur. How would he react to his confession? Would he say yes? Alfred wouldn’t know what to do if Arthur said no, though. Truthfully, he hadn’t prepared himself to hear Arthur’s answer.

He decided not to think about it and stared at the sky. The night sky was still as beautiful as ever. There was no cloud. It was clear, stars were twinkling as if they were winking at him and the moon was full today. Its light was bright and together with the stars, the sky looked like it was straight out of a painting. Extremely beautiful, just like Arthur.

Once Alfred arrived at the promised place, he was amazed. The festival was extremely crowded even though it was just barely half past eight. People were already gathering to celebrate New Year with their beloved and family, some food and game stands were already open. Alfred was tempted to buy food there, but he had to find Arthur first.

But it was so crowded Alfred could barely see what’s in front of him. How would you expect him to find Arthur who was, unfortunately, shorter than him? It was practically impossible. But since Alfred was a hero, he would, in the end, find his damsel in distress no matter how.

True to his belief, it hadn’t been fifteen minutes when Alfred spotted Arthur’s usual messy hair and big eyebrows. Alfred grinned and marched closer to his crush, shouting, “Whoops! Excuse me, passing through!” occasionally here and there.

“Hey, Artie!” Alfred shouted and waved, trying to make Arthur see him in the sea of people. The said person lifted his head up, a surprised look plastered upon his visage, apparently wasn’t expecting someone to call him in a sudden. Arthur turned his head around, trying to spot whoever called his name, although judging from the nickname and the loud obnoxious voice, Arthur immediately knew that it was Alfred who called him just now.

And when sky blue met emerald green, Alfred thought his body stopped functioning.

Arthur looked extremely gorgeous. His hair was still as messy as ever and his eyebrows still looked like they were eating up his face. The Brit wore a white, comfortable-looking shirt, accompanied with a dark green coat which almost looked like a brown color with dark blue trousers and brown leather boots. The lights from the festival lamps made his eyes look like they were shining and Alfred swore he had never seen something so beautiful and so green before all his life.

Arthur Kirkland looked absolutely fascinating and Alfred kept on staring to no end, finding himself hopelessly in love with the other male all over again.

“You’re late, you wanker.” Arthur greeted him with a snort once Alfred got closer, scowling as the Brit glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Five minutes late, to be exact.”

“Jeez, don’t be like that, Artie!” Alfred laughed and brushed the complaint completely. Ah, Arthur looked cute even when he was scowling like that. “It doesn’t matter if I’m late or not, as long as I’m here right now!”

Arthur shot him a glare and Alfred forgot all the anxiousness he felt before meeting up with the Brit. “Punctuality is important, Alfred.”

“Alright, alright.” Alfred gave in and flashed his goofy grin. “Shall we start exploring now? I saw a lot of food stands opening already during my walk here.” He laughed when Arthur gave him an annoyed look.

“It’s going to be New Year soon and you’re still talking about food. It can’t be helped, I suppose.”

“What? ‘s not my fault I’m feeling hungry!” He whined and successfully pulled Arthur’s small smile out from its hiding place. Alfred smiled too and reached for Arthur’s arm, pulling the Brit away and started walking. “C’mon, let’s go hunt some delicious food!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he still followed him nonetheless. The student council President was quite aware with the American’s my-pace attitude and it wasn’t a surprising thing when Alfred pulled his arm, although faint red hues still appeared on his face occasionally. “I-I can bloody walk on my own, I’ll have you know.”

“Whoops, sorry. Forgot ‘bout your obsession with personal space n’ stuffs for a while there.” Alfred released his grip from Arthur’s arm and he regretted it slightly. Arthur’s arm was smooth and he loved it when his skin touched against Arthur’s. Too bad Arthur didn’t feel the same, though.

A sigh escaped Arthur’s lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes eyeing the American’s back for a while. “So, what makes you think of inviting me to accompany you in watching the fireworks tonight?” The Brit asked in a low voice.

“Huh?” Licking his just bought vanilla ice cream, Alfred stared confusedly at Arthur. “What do you mean, Artie?”

“I want to know your reason.” Arthur answered, shrugging. “Everything just seems illogical to me. You are the school’s most popular boy and girls would definitely kill just to go out with you.” His body trembled slightly. Who knew what would happen if the girls knew he went together with Alfred during the New Year’s Eve to see the fireworks? Girls were scary. “Everything just doesn’t make any bloody sense to me, Alfred.”

_Isn’t that obvious? It’s because I love you, Artie_. “Well, you’re my friend, so why not? Besides, the girls are boring. They’re just after my looks. It would be better to spend my time with you rather than with ‘em.” Alfred licked the ice cream again before staring at him and at Arthur, offering his ice cream to Brit.

“Want some?” He asked innocently.

Arthur’s face slowly turned red, even his ears turned red. _How cute_ , Alfred thought. “What’s wrong, Artie? Ya sick or somethin’?”

The Brit shook his head quickly. Too quickly, perhaps. “N-No! I-I don’t want it, thank you very much.” He averted his gaze away from Alfred and played with his coat instead. “And I’m alright. There’s no need to worry about me.”

_But I’m worried. Because I love you_. “Oh, that’s a shame, though. This ice cream tasted pretty awesome.” Ah, his feelings were bubbling inside of him. He wanted to hug Arthur so badly.

“Everything tastes awesome to you. I wonder if there’s something you’d find bad in taste.” Arthur said sarcastically, snorting as if mocking Alfred’s big appetite.

Thankfully, Alfred didn’t quite catch the sarcasm inside Arthur’s sentence. Yes, that was the kind of guy Alfred F. Jones was. “Nope! Food is awesome, especially McDonalds. They taste awesome, man.” He ate the last bite of the ice cream, munching it while smiling. “Guess I should take you there sometimes and show you the beauty of McDonalds’ hamburgers.”

“I’m perfectly fine with my own scones, though.” Arthur would rather die than eat those disgusting greasy hamburgers one called ‘food’. Well, okay—that was too far, probably, but that just showed how much Arthur detested the so-called ‘food’.

Alfred had reserved a special place for both of them to see the fireworks from a good view (of course, the self-proclaimed hero wanted his confession to be perfect, thus why he ended up wasting his money just to book a place to see the fireworks from a better angle and man, did that cost a lot of money). They said that it was just five minutes walking from the place where they met up earlier to the reserved venue. But so far, after approximately fifteen minutes, both of the blond males found themselves walking round and round in place.

In short, they were lost.

It wasn’t Alfred’s fault, though, that the festival area was so wide one could get lost inside. Alfred had tried his best to remember the directions that would lead them to the said venue, but walking around with an extremely charming Arthur Kirkland seemed to have messed his mind up.

“How can you even forget such a simple thing as directions?!” Arthur clenched his first and scowled. The Brit literally had no idea how could that happen, apparently forgetting that he himself was the type of person who would forget where he put his wallet anyway. “Bloody brilliant, Alfred—now we’re lost, thanks to you, Alfred F. Jones. Unbelievable.”

Alfred couldn’t hide it from his expression that he did feel slightly hurt from Arthur’s words. “Hey! ’s not my fault, the damn area’s too big!” He defended himself, frowning because the least of the things he wanted to do today on the New Year’s Eve was fighting with Arthur. “Heroes never get lost! Don’t worry, I got this, I know the directions towards the ven—“

“You’ve been saying that for the past two minutes, Alfred.” Arthur rolled his eyes, his expression clearly showed that he was not amused with everything that happened today. He’s really annoyed with Alfred. Seriously, the damn American—the bloody wanker’s habit of relying to his ‘superhero instincts’ had always gotten on his nerves. “You always say that! Heroes this, heroes that—why can’t you just be realistic and just admit it that you don’t know where we’re going to right now instead of playing your stupid superhero game?!”

By the time Arthur finished talking, the Brit had only realized that what he said just now was actually quite harsh.

Alfred’s expression did show that he was hurt. He gaped slightly, apparently was surprised with Arthur’s words. Before Arthur came to his life, superheroes were the only one helping him in fighting his depression. They were his life. And Arthur, his biggest crush, had insulted them. Alfred was hurt—terribly hurt. And Arthur immediately knew he had done a wrong thing.

Arthur opened his mouth, but it closed again shortly afterwards. He lowered his face, clenching his fist and bit his lower lip. He had to apologize quickly. _Goddammit Arthur—the words are already on the tip of your bloody tongue! All you need to do is only to speak! Get your act together!_ “A-Alfred—look, I didn’t mean to—“

Too late, though. By the time Arthur lifted his head up, Alfred was already gone before his eyes. 

* * *

 

Alfred sat down on the temple he found some time ago with a tired look plastered on his face. The American was sad. Seriously, Arthur didn’t need to be _that_ harsh with him, did he?

A soft, tired sigh escaped his lips to the open air. It was half past eleven by now, just half an hour more towards the New Year. Alfred closed his eyes, hiding his beautiful sky blue irises behind his eyelids and rested his back against the pillar of the temple tiredly. It was the worst New Year’s Eve he had ever had. A bad way to start a new year too, apparently.

He didn’t see the fight coming, truthfully. How stupid of him to forget the damned directions of the venue. Alfred let out a sigh again. Everything just hurt. He wanted to go back and search for Arthur, but his ego and pride prevented him from doing so.

_Ah, it hurts_.

His mind drifted away again to Arthur. Arthur’s words during the fight echoed again inside Alfred’s head.

_Why can’t you just be realistic and just admit it that you don’t know where we’re going to right now instead of playing your stupid superhero game?_

Stupid superhero game, huh? Alfred chuckled desperately. It wasn’t his fault for living with a stupid superhero-complex, though.

_Why can’t you just be realistic?_

Right. Why couldn’t he just be realistic and face the reality that Arthur didn’t like him at all? Maybe Arthur found him annoying, like when the Brit talked about his superhero-complex during the fight just now. Worst case, maybe Arthur _hated_ him.

_Why can’t I just be realistic?_

Ah. He felt like crying. But no, superheroes didn't cry, especially in public places such as during the festivals. Alfred was a superhero, thus he wouldn’t cry. Even if his heart was pounding hard and everything felt like it was going to pierce his heart open, Alfred would never cry.

But really, thinking about the chance of Arthur hating him made his knees go weak. The thought itself managed to make him have troubles in breathing. He didn’t want Arthur to hate him, no. Alfred F. Jones was hopelessly in love with Arthur Kirkland and he would do anything just so Arthur wouldn’t hate him anymore.

_But his words… They’re so harsh…_ Alfred couldn’t stand anyone who insulted his beloved superheroes. No, not even Arthur.

Was him loving Arthur… Was that a right thing? Alfred doubted. It did look like a childish thing, fighting over the matter of superheroes to the point of doubting your own love, but what could you possibly do when the said superheroes were the only thing that made you continue living when you’re suffering from a heavy depression?

Tears were starting to fall from Alfred’s eyes. No! He was a goddamned superhero, and superheroes were supposed to be strong, they wouldn’t cry over a stupid thing called love!

…Would they?

Alfred honestly didn’t know anymore. He cried his heart out. Everything was painful and all Alfred could do was cry. He didn’t want to doubt his love for Arthur. Alfred loved Arthur with all his heart, the Brit was the only one for him. Alfred didn’t want to stop loving Arthur. He didn’t want to, really.

The American teen choked back a sob as he wiped the tears away from his face. It would be embarrassing if someone he knew from school accidentally saw him crying like this. That would be super pathetic. He had to act strong, even if he wasn’t strong at all.

“Countdown towards the New Year!”

Ah, the countdown had almost started. His confession plan was a mess.

“10!”

“Well, nothing to do anymore. Guess I’ll go home, then.”

Alfred stood up, deciding that it would be better for him to go home and had a warm coffee to cheer himself up. Besides, he lost Arthur already. Would be pointless to search for the Brit among this crazy sea of people. It’s just an act of wasting time.

“9!” 

He prepared to leave, making sure that he didn’t leave anything at the temple before averting his gaze to stare at the night sky.

“8!”

It was beautiful, and in an instant he remembered Arthur’s beautiful pair of eyes. They were so green—it was Alfred’s most favorite color after he had met Arthur. The color of living, so beautiful and so warm. And if you asked for Alfred’s opinion, well—they would match perfectly with Alfred’s own sky blue.

“7!”

And Arthur’s eyebrows. Seriously, what was it with Arthur and his eyebrows? They were so big, it looked like two caterpillars were on his face all his life. Those eyebrows of his stood out the most, but Alfred loved them anyway. Arthur wouldn’t be the same without those eyebrows, after all.

“6!”

“Alfred!”

Alfred’s body jolted slightly. And when he turned his head towards the source of voice, he found himself surprised. There, before his eyes, stood Arthur with a red face who was panting like crazy beside a tree near the temple.

“Artie?! What… What are you doing here?!”

“5!”

Arthur marched quickly towards Alfred and stopped in front of the American. Their eyes met and for a moment, it was just them and the comfortable silence, with only breaths exchanged between them.

Somehow, Alfred felt that it was perfect.

“Look, Arthur—I—“

“Alfred, I—“

“4!”

Both of them exchanged uneasy glances, but Alfred broke the silence first. “Uh, you go first, then.”

“3!”

“Alfred, uh—I—“ Arthur bit his lower lip, he looked extremely nervous and worried. Arthur stole a glance at Alfred, fidgeting and played with his coat. Apparently it was a habit of him when he was nervous, Alfred thought.

“2!”

Alfred waited, but Arthur somehow couldn’t find his voice and began talking.

“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!”

And when the fireworks exploded noisily in the night sky, Alfred swore he could hear Arthur faintly cursed, “Bloody hell, here goes nothing,” before his clothing was pulled and he felt a soft pair of lips against his own shortly afterwards.

For a moment, Alfred’s body stopped functioning. His mind went completely blank and he couldn’t breathe.

After some time that felt like forever (which was actually just a couple of seconds), the grip on his clothing was released and Alfred found himself breathing to the air again with a short gasp.

He stared at the person in front of him and soon found himself staring at a pair of familiar green eyes.

The green eyes that he loved a lot. Like crazy.

Arthur Kirkland.

“You—“ Alfred whispered, his mind was still quite hazy. “—You kissed me.”

“…Well, I—Uh—“ Arthur looked uneasy and his face was bright red. “I could explain, Alfred.”

“You kissed me.” Alfred ignored Arthur’s words, fingers touching his own lips in disbelief. He could still taste Arthur’s lips on his, the sensation still lingering on his mouth.

“…I-It’s alright if you don’t like it, though.” Arthur murmured. “Look, I—I wanted to say sorry, okay?” The Brit stared nervously at Alfred, apparently he felt guilty for his words before. “I… I didn’t mean to say that, honestly.” He sighed.

“Arthur, I love you.”

Arthur stared at him again, his eyes wide from the surprise because honestly, let’s just face it: he had never thought that he would hear that coming from Alfred.

“…W-What?” Arthur replied, a bit dazed by what he had just heard before. “W-Well, it seems like I need to visit the doctor. Bloody ear needs to get checked…”

Two strong hands on his shoulder and Arthur was still as surprised as ever. “No, Arthur. You heard it right.” Alfred muttered, eyes was focused and serious, a smile threatened to appear on his face.

“I love you _so_ damn much, Arthur.”

And the next thing Alfred knew was Arthur cried in front of him.

“A-Arthur? Did I say something wrong?” Alfred was surprised by the sudden cry, and he knew nothing about how to comfort someone who was crying. He had no idea and he was, honestly, freaked out when Arthur cried.

Arthur shook his head, though. He buried his head on Alfred’s chest, embarrassed. “Stupid, idiot—“ He muttered insults to Alfred, clutching tightly onto the American’s clothing as if he didn’t want to let go.

“I love you too. Bloody hell, I love you awfully lot too, Alfred.”

**Author's Note:**

> eximicus here speaking.
> 
> hello everyone and happy new year 2016! yeah so i decided to celebrate new year by making another usuk ff. the prompt was proposed by my dear friend Leiche on twitter (thank you!!) and i thought, "why not?" SO HERE YOU GO!! i love alfred when he's nervous, he's really cute! so anyway, there are going to be grammatical mistakes here and there as this work is unbeta-ed. pls bear with it as english is NOT my first language and i'm still learning! and lastly, thank you for reading and i hope you guys enjoy this story of mine!


End file.
